


Kenshin/Ed - #03 - Soft

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [32]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #03 of 50</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"You sat on the drier for two hours yesterday."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #03 - Soft

They laid out on the floor in Edward's study, a blanket pulled down off the couch to separate them from the rough concrete floor. "You need a rug," Kenshin said, poking Edward in the side. "When was the last time you washed these blankets?"

"What are you afraid of, Himura?" Edward asked, not really attempting to evade the pokes. He was lying on his back with his head pillowed on his automail arm. Kenshin never could understand how Edward could easily use the metal appendage as a pillow, but it never seemed to faze him.

"How many times have we left our spunk all over them? I'm surprised they're not crinkly."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I throw them in the washer pretty often, you know. I'm not that much of a dirty heathen."

Kenshin propped his head on his hand. "So you CAN do your own laundry!"

"Oh hush," Edward said. "I was doing my own laundry fine, before you came into the equation. You're the one with the laundry obsession."

Kenshin started poking Edward again. "It's not an obsession."

"You sat on the drier for two hours yesterday."

"It was the only place to get some peace in here, Takeo and Sariel were playing Calvinball in the house again."

"Heh, is that what that ruckus was about? I heard breaking glass all day."

"Every window in the downstairs has been transmuted new. Nick made sure of it, he was kicking their asses for me when I went to get lunch."

Edward laughed. "Kicking /both/ of their asses?"

"After them with a broom. I thought Kennichi was going to lose it, he was laughing so hard." Kenshin laughed easily, and rested his hand on Edward's chest. He traced the line of muscle idly, and Edward looked over at him, a quizzical expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Kenshin said. He leaned in and kissed Edward tenderly. Then he sat up. "I can't lay on concrete all day, it'll kill my back."

"It's too hot to go upstairs, else I would say let's go lie on the bed," Edward said, not moving.

"Then put on some pants," Kenshin said.

Edward frowned. "What? Why?"

"Because I don't think everyone wants you baring your junk. Put some pants on," Kenshin sorted through the pile of clothing and found Edward's pants, throwing the loose brown trousers at Edward. Edward sat up with a frown as Kenshin pulled his own pants on, leaving his underwear behind.

"Am I missing something?"

"Just trust me, okay? And put on your pants."


End file.
